Al menos me llevo un parte de ella
by Asakura-AmyMai
Summary: ojala les guste , solo leanlo y opinen  no es Yaoi


Era una mañana calida en el reino de Illyuria, el sol lanzaba sus rayos los cuales iluminaban el despacho del rey de este pueblo, un hombre maduro de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos zafiro, la piel blanca le daba un aire natural, vestía una camisa blanca y jeans negros, aunque al parecer en ese pequeño despacho la tranquilidad se fue cuando un impulsivo chico que vestía solo unos jeans blancos entro furioso al despacho, de cabellos rubios y un ojo azul , pues el otro estaba cubierto por una banda de oro que lo cubría y piel bronceada por largos entrenamientos

- Sin, que bueno que te levantas, iniciemos con tus lecciones - susurro el rey con voz fraternal

- NADA DE ESO - grito el chico, el rey hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver al chico tan testarudo

- Vamos Sin, serás el rey de Illyuria algún día y necesito que estés preparado para eso - contesto el rey

- YO NO QUIERO SER EL REY - grito el chico colocando su mano en el pecho - QUIERO VIAJAR POR EL MUNDO COMO LO HACE EL ''ABUELO''

El rey apretó sus manos transformándolas en puños y golpeo la mesa, el chico de un ojo no se inmuto ante la actitud del rey, el cual estaba furioso

- NO IRAS CON EL, TU PERTENECES AQUI SIN KISKE - sentencio el Rey molesto

El joven Sin bajo la mirada, los flequillos de sus cabellos dorados bajaron y el rey no se dio cuenta que el chico lloraba

- te odio... te odio... ojala mamá no se hubiese fijado en ti - susurro el joven, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el Rey sintiese su corazón oprimido ante las crueles palabras del joven - ojala... ojala... OJALA MAMÁ SE UBIERA FIJADO EN EL ''ABUELO'' EN VES DE TI

Grito Sin y salio corriendo, el rey solo se sentó en su siento mirando el espacio vacío en donde estaba de pie su hijo anteriormente, después de quedar en un extraño silencio miro el enorme retrato en el cual aparecía el y una mujer con unos 7 meses de embarazo, de una sonrosa angelical, piel blanca, un vestido negro, cabellera azulada suelta y ojos carmesí

- mi Dizzy... por favor... mantente con vida...

Susurro el Rey mientras de desliza una lagrima solitaria por su pálida mejilla.

Por otro lado

Un hombre de rojo y cabellera castaña completamente en punta estaba tirado sobre el verde césped, de su boca había un cigarro a medio fumar , poso sus dedos sobre sus labios y retiro el cigarro y expulso un hilillo de humo gris , todo en el era tranquilidad , abrió sus ojos lentamente , mostrando sus ojos carmesí , miro a cielo azul y un millón de imágenes aparecieron en su mente , la muerte de Aria , la muerte de tantas personas como gears , la extinción de la raza japonesa , aunque no sabia como estaba la samurai de cabellos rosas Baiken , el extraño chico de cabellos castaños y lentes Anji , y la fuerte y testadura chica May , salio de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió un peso sobre el , sus ojos vieron una cabellera despeinada rubia y solo un nombre se le cruzo por la cabeza.

- Sin... - gruño el hombre - MOCOSO, NISIQUIERA TA HAS BAÑADO MOCOSO ASQUEROSO - gruño el hombre levantándose de golpe, ¡pero el mocoso no lo soltaba¡

- ''Abuelo'' buenos días - grito Sin cerca del cuello del hombre

- MOCOSO BAÑATE - grito el hombre tomando al chico de los pantalones y lo tiro a la fuente más cercana donde el chico se zambullo en el agua fría

- ABUELO, ME ENFERMARE SI ME LANSAS ASI AL AGUA - grito el chico saliendo del agua y se estremeció ante el frío del agua - Um... esta helada

- mira tu - sentencio el hombre de la placa roja cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho - teniendo agua caliente en el baño de TU alcoba, debes bañarte en el patio trasero de TU modesta casa - gruño el hombre con sarcasmo, porque modesta no era, SI ERA UN CASTILLO ENORME, de paredes grises, muchas fuentes comunicadas unas con otras de aguas cristalinas y dulces, adornada con estatuas de ángeles caídos en el jardín y a la vez había un campo enorme con rosas del mas exquisito color azul , el cual aria delirar a cualquiera , pero menos a el , el Gears de primera generación , el único capas de derrotar a Justice/Aria , a Dizzy y a Valentine , 3 Gears perfect , pero no es capas de encontrar la cura para su estado inmortal , el es el único , Sol Badguy

- Abuelo, que aremos en la tarde - pregunto Sin como un niño esperando una sorpresa

- Entrenar - susurro Sol, dirigiéndose a un lugar apartado

- YUPI ENTRENAR - grito como un niño en navidad, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por el rey de Illyuria, quizás Sin no se dio cuenta, pero si Sol

- Mocoso, adelántate, debo buscar algo - dijo Sol en un completo estado de '' chico voy por la paz ''

- eh? , vale Abuelo - dijo Sin - estaré en el limite del pueblo abuelo , te espero ahí

- si lo que digas - dijo Sol haciendo una seña con la mano para que se fuera rápido.

Sol entro en el castillo sin admirar ninguna reliquia y frescos del castillo, simplemente paso por una extraña sala la cual contenía un enorme poder, en el centro de esta sala con enormes ventanales del arcángel miguel, había un cristal, en el interior una chica desnuda descansaba en posición fetal, de larga cabellera, alas y una cola, Sol de inmediato se dio cuenta que era Dizzy.

- Veo que la encontraste - susurro una voz tras de el, Sol miro por el hombro y vio a Ky kiske, su antiguo rival, de ahora cabellera larga hasta los hombros

- Mm, como llego ella aquí - pregunto Sol ahora volviendo a mirar a Dizzy, su rostro apacible no le perturbaba en nada

- el día del nacimiento de Sin - susurro Ky hasta llegar al lado de Sol y observo sonriente el rostro de su amada - ese día Dizzy perdió el control de sus poderes y se lastimo así misma intentando sellar sus poderes , pero termino completamente dañada , si la selle fue porque así se mejoraría , la fuuraiken poseía el poder suficiente para sanarla , pero con el pasar de los años no muestra mejora ... y estoy desesperado

- milagro - dijo Sol con sarcasmo

- porque - gruño el chico

- ja ¡cuando estábamos en la Orden siempre eras el chico frío y calculador , ahora mírate , un rey que se desespera

- si ajajá, que divertido

- aun así sigues siendo fuerte

- eso es lo que tu crees, pero anhelo un abraso y un beso de ella , la necesito demasiado

Sol lo observa largamente, sentía la necesidad de verla también , era verdad que sentía algo por ella , de su hermosa sonrisa , de sus cabellos , de sus vibrantes ojos carmesí que guardaban toda su inocencia , de su piel , todo de ella , pero , si ella tuvo un hijo con Ky significa que ella si siente algo por el y eso le dolió , pero amar significa buscar la felicidad de la persona amada entonces así sea , el la dejaría libre aunque el sufriese por toda la

eternidad .

- Que ocurrió en la mañana - soltó de sopetón Sol y observo como Ky se estremecía

- n..no a que te refieres - susurro Ky

- mientes - dijo Sol

- no fue nada - dijo Ky mirándolo firmemente .

Sol miro a través de los ojos azules , mostraban inquietud y pena

- mentiroso

- no es nada

- claro que lo es , Sin no viene en la mañana buscándome si no es por que tuvo una pelea contigo

- pero como ...

- Sin es muy flojo , no se levanta hasta que dan las 12 , y creo que tenia hambre , Sin nunca va a los entrenamientos sin que su estomago este completamente

llena

- veo que lo conoces bien - susurro Ky con una sonrisa triste - el no me permite que me acerque a el

- MPH - Sol se retiro de ahí dejando a Ky contemplando a Dizzy en su estado de sueño.

Sol se dirigió donde estaba Sin , no fue difícil encontrar al mocoso , pues este despedía un enorme poder pero no atemorizaba a Sol , eso nunca le impresiono si era hijo de un Gear perfect , comenzaron su entrenamiento aunque Sin estuviese hambriento , Sol no lo dejo respirar ni un solo momento , en castigo por no tener buena higiene y no alimentarse , en fin , el caso es que Sin quedo sin aliento sobre el césped lleno de sudor mientras que Sol no tenia ni la mas

minima gota de sudar

- terminamos ... - pregunto el chico ya agotado

- si mocoso , vete a comer que mañana no tendré piedad de ti - dijo el hombre de rojo volteando

- esta bien abuelo , vendré preparado - dijo el chico rubio mostrándose muy confiado.

Ya era de noche y por todo el castillo se oían los ronquidos de Sin , Ky dormía placidamente y Sol solo miraba el techo , pensaba en mil cosas y a la vez en nada , habían tantos problemas que el no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados , quería ayudar pero a la vez quería que todo fluyese según su curso y terminara bien , pero no quería ver como el hijo de Ky se llenaba de odio , a regañadientes se le ocurrió algo , lo tenia decidido , dejaría Illyuria pero antes de eso aria un pequeño arreglo.

Una sombra se movía en la oscuridad del castillo , solo se podía ver su sombra en el piso gracias a la dulce luna que lo iluminaba , de sus ojos emanaba una decisión dolorosa para el , pero lo aria por el , por nadie mas , corrió hasta llegar a la puerta mas grande , al entrar la vio a ella suspendida en forma fetal a la mujer que amo y seguirá amando hasta el fin del mundo , tomo la espada roja y blanca y la enterró en el lugar de la espada azul , un resplandor carmesí se extendió , tornando la sala llena de símbolos , la habitación ahora estaba calida , el hombre sonrió levemente al ver como el cuerpo de esa mujer se movía un poco y sus ojos se abrieron levemente , el hombre solo sonrió y abandono la habitación.

La mujer abrió sus ojos y miro la alcoba , el cristal lentamente se rompió sin hacer ningún ruido , el cuerpo de la mujer callo al suelo , ella comenzó a toser un poco de agua , aparto sus cabellos azulados y comenzó a sentir el calor del lugar , el aura carmesí no abandonaba la habitación y la mujer se sentía tan bien en ese lugar que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Sin se levanto con ánimos , comenzó a correr para despertar a su abuelo para entrenar , se fue dando saltitos hasta llegar a la única puerta que tenia un cartelito que decía '' NO MOLESTAR ME LEISTE SIN'' el muchacho soltó una sonora carcajada y entro , quedo ahí , solo observo la cama bien estirada y la ventana abierta , miro por todos lados , debajo de la cama , el guardarropa , la cual no tenia ninguna prenda , al baño , nada , comenzó a asustarse y vio en la mesita de noche una nota de letras bruscas y sin dedicación , al parecer escrita con desganas y a veces la tinta se corría mas de lo debido dando un toque tosco a la nota , Sin con manos temblorosas la tomo y comenzó a leerla

'' Mocoso , a surgido un imprevisto , debo irme sin ti , lo siento , cuando vuelva te daré un entrenamiento duro y sin contemplaciones ya lo veras mocoso flojo , espérame ''

Sin comenzó a llorar , el abuelo quizás no era bueno haciendo uso de sus emociones , pero en esa carta colocaba un explicito adiós , Sin corrió hasta la salida y fue a los jardines , nada , a los corrales y faltaba un caballo , abyss , uno negro , Sin salio corriendo nuevamente y entro al castillo y comenzó a concentrarse , si lo hacia , podía sentir la energía de su abuelo , esa táctica se la enseño el para saber donde y cuando atacaría su enemigo , sentir las vibraciones de la tierra y el aire , solo así lo encontraría , sintió 2 fuerzas , una dentro del castillo dentro de la alcoba de madre y la otra fueras del pueblo , ¿dentro de la alcoba de madre? , se asusto , esas 2 energías eran igual de fuertes , se arriesgo al ir a la alcoba de madre , fue como alma que se lleva el diablo y entro de golpe viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su madre tirada en la acera

- MAMÁ - grito Sin y corrió a socorrerla...

Mamà...Mamà ... el chico rubio alzo la vista , esa voz , era de Sin , pero no entendía porque llamaba a Dizzy , el ya se había resignado a que ella dormiría para siempre y jamás se recuperaría ... pero ... ¿porque la llamo? ... acaso ella ...Ky se levanto de golpe de su despacho y corrió a la alcoba de

Dizzy y la vio sonriendo con su hijo como si nada

- DIZZY - grito Ky la abraso , ella lo hizo también , el cuerpo de ella se estremeció ante lo calido que el estaba

- mi Ky ... al fin estaré con ustedes - dijo ella con voz dulce .

Sin no podía creer como su madre había despertado , si la fuuraiken no había sido capas de curarla en su totalidad , miro a su alrededor para ver una espada de mas , una roja con blanco , muy conocida por el ...

Flash back

un niño pequeño lloraba bajo un árbol , tenia ojos verde esmeralda , uno estaba parchado , este niño vestido de blanco apenas si tenia 7 años y abrasaba efusivamente un peluche en forma de estrella , el chico comenzó a sentir unos pasos y abraso mas fuerte su peluche , su padre venia a castigarlo nuevamente porque no obedeció a su maestra y casi la golpea , el chico esperaba el inminente grito pero nada , apenas se aparto del peluche para ver , solamente vio unos zapatos rojos , '' papá no usa de esos zapatos'' , pensó el chico y alzo la vista , vio a un hombre alto y corpulento , de cabello revuelto castaño

su frente era tapada por una placa color roja , una chaqueta del mismo color , una musculosa negra y jeans blancos , sus ojos eran carmesí como el de su ojo parchado , lo miro largamente , los labios del hombre se formo una línea recta

- tu eres el hijo de Ky kiske - pregunto la voz rasposa y ronca del hombre , el niño pego un salto al escuchar esa voz tan extraña

- s..s-si - dijo el chico temblando de miedo

- me podrías llevar con el - la voz del hombre se suavizo de inmediato y el chico se sonrojo al escucharla

-s..s-si

Caminaron por el patio hasta que llegaron al despacho , donde un hombre alto rubio de ojos azules mira un retrato , alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta ''adelante'' dijo el y vio al pequeño que tenia por hijo y a su archirrival que al verlo tan cerca de su hijo desenfundo su espada

- que haces aquí , Sin ven conmigo de inmediato - grito el hombre rubio y el chico soltó un chillido de lo asustado que estaba , su padre solía ser tranquilo pero nunca lo había escuchado gritar de esa manera , llena de odio , el chico miro al hombre el cual le sonrío de manera amigable para luego volverse fría al mirar a su padre

- cuanto tiempo boy scout - dijo el hombre con la voz ronca

- Sin ven de inmediato - dijo el hombre

- ... - el niño estaba quieto , no se quería mover , el hombre el cual su papá odiaba tenia una calidez extraña , muy atrayente y tentadora

- deja en paz al mocoso , y yo que pensaba que serias un padre complaciente , veo que eres un desastre - dijo el hombre

- CALLATE , YO SABRE LO QUE AGO CON MI HIJO - grito su padre y Sin se asusto mucho

Y un silencio bastante incomodo , Sin estaba ahí entre los dos , por un lado quería ir con su padre por una orden , pero ese hombre tenia un aura demasiado

atrayente , muy calida , esos 2 parecían matarse con la mirada , no sabia cual de los dos cedería primero

- me lo llevare -

Dijo el hombre tosco primero , Sin no supo que decir ... iba a ser alejado de su padre y de ella ... de su madre

- no te atrevas , SIN SE QUEDARA CONMIGO - grito su padre

- acaso piensas que controlaras su poder , o lo sellaras como lo HICISISTE CON DIZZY - grito el hombre tosco , Sin sintió que la sangre se congelo...

Su padre quedo sin palabras , y Sin lo único que quiso fue descuartizar a su padre por hacerle eso a su madre

- ahora , boy scout , me lo llevare , aprenderá a controlar su poder y cuando este listo , te lo traeré de vuelta

Sin no se había fijado, pero vio una espada muy bonita, de rojo y blanco ,

- como te llamas - pregunto el chico inocentemente

- Sol - dijo el

- AMM, que bonito nombre - dijo el chico comenzando a caminar

- gracias - dijo el hombre

- eh, cuantos años tienes - volvió a preguntar

- muchos años - dijo el hombre

- ah? , entonces eres mi abuelo

-eh?

- abuelo...

Fin de Flashbacks (arto largo diré yo)

Dizzy seguía abrasando con efusividad a Ky , sin se sintió mal tercio y se fue , ahora mas que nunca necesitaba a su abuelo , se fue a la alcoba de su abuelo y se recostó en su cama , olía a el , a viento y cenizas y otros olores que no logro descifrar , comenzó a recordar los días de arduo entrenamiento en donde Sin liberaba todo el poder que tenia y ocuparlo al limite , sus enfrentamientos de Gears enormes que ambos combatían , las tardes de caza para conseguir el alimento , o a veces dormían en casas abandonadas , Sin se levanto de golpe al recordar la otra energía , se limpio las lagrimas y corrió a su alcoba y tomo solo lo necesario y se escabullo por la ventana , tomo un caballo cualquiera y se fue .

Por otro lado , Dizzy y Ky compartían un beso tierno , pero no se percataron que su hijo se había fugado.

A las afueras del pueblo, un caballo negro corría siendo cabalgado por Sol Badguy, simplemente pensaba que había echo lo mejor , así quizás esos dos terminarían sus batallas y ahora serian la típica familia feliz , el ahora estaría solo sin perro que le ladre , aunque tenia al caballo eso si

- OJISA - grito alguien

Sol detuvo el caballo y vio a Sin ahí, cabalgando un caballo hasta que lo alcanzo

- que haces aquí - pregunto molesto pero a la vez feliz el gears

- no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente ojisa - dijo este

Comenzaron a cabalgar y sin mas sol pensó '' Al menos me llevo un parte de Dizzy conmigo... para siempre'' y ambos se perdieron en el horizonte esperando sus nuevas aventuras.

Fin

SOL: ABURRIDO, TE QUEDO ABURRIDO

Mai: HOMBRE, no me critiques

Sol: estoy en mi derecho, aparezco en este fic

Mai: si desgraciado aun así

Gracias por leer


End file.
